classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Count Dracula
Notes: :*'Nocturnal Servitude': Conal Charm and turns target into a bat. Can be bound or slept with Lullaby, Sheep Song, or Yawn. :*'Wings of Gehenna': AoE damage (~300-400), goes through and removes shadows, causes knockback and stun :*'Decollation': Physical damage (~150), probably cone attack, possible AoE :*'Bloodrake': Single target large HP drain. (~400 on a PLD.) Absorbed by 3 shadows. :*'Heliovoid': AoE status effect drain; takes 1 buff from all people affected :*'Eternal Damnation': Gaze Doom ::*Having your back turned if he's facing you makes this move have no effect on you :*'Nosferatu's Kiss': AoE drain (~300), some TP drain, spawns a Cursed Doppelganger ::*Cursed Doppelganger is a copy of the player Count Dracula targets. Historical Background Count Dracula is a character from the book, Dracula by Bram Stoker, first published on May 18th, 1897. The character is an aristocrat who resides in a castle in Transylvania (a region located in Romania) who is actually a vampire who sucks blood from victims. He had the power to turn people into vampires by draining them completely of blood (any less drainage only results in having some vampiric powers, though all at a lesser capacity than a full-fledged vampire). He could only be killed by being decapitated and stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake. Dracula is a Romanian surname. Dracula is Romanian for “son of the dragon/devil” (dracul means “devil/dragon”, deriving from the Latin word Draco). In the novel, Dracula had the powers to float, command noctural creatures (bats, wolves, rats), superhuman speed and strength, transform into a bat or wolf, climb walls easily, and transform into a mist. He could be out in the daylight, though did not have use of his powers. In the novel, Dracula was associated with wolves more extensively. The movies reinterpreted Dracula to be more associated with bats. He had a repulsion to holy symbols (like crosses) and garlic. He also had an inability to enter any building unless invited in. Dracula first appeared in film in the movie Dracula (1931), played by Horror star Bela Lugosi, though an unlicensed knockoff, Nosferatu (1922), was made in the Silent Era of film. This movie spawned a franchise, with movies like Dracula’s Daughter (1936), Son of Dracula (1943), House of Dracula (1945), which in turn spawned a horde of Dracula movies. Dracula is also well-known in video games as the main villain in the Castlevania franchise, having been the final boss in Castlevania (1986) and most of the franchise’s games. Count Dracula is also a character in the Marvel Comics universe, first introduced in 1972 (after the Comics Code which prohibited vampires and zombies since 1954 was loosened). For many years, it was thought Count Dracula was based on the brutal and sadistic prince of Wallachia (part of modern Romania). Vlad Tepes III (1431-1476), also called Vlad Dracula or Vlad the Impaler based on the use of his last name, Dracula, but it is currently thought Stoker only knew of the figure’s name and nickname based on the absence of several details about his life in Dracula. Other inspirations were Carmilla and Hungarian Countess Elizabeth Bathory (1560-1614) who slaughtered maids to bathe in their blood. An interesting note on this Assault Mission is the name. 'Bloody Rondo' is possibly a play on 'Castlevania: Rondo of Blood' by Konami, a tribute of sorts. Fitting that the main antagonist of the Castlevania series is Count Dracula himself.